


A Bit Too Much To Drink

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drinking, Drunk Tim, Fluff, Hangover, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Thanks to Jason, Kon is left dealing with a drunk and very horny Tim.





	A Bit Too Much To Drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to my other story 'A New Development' this is just something I thought up of after my cousin's wedding reception and the idea would not leave me alone.  
> This story is most definitely longer than it needs to be only because I couldn't decide on where to stop or whether I should make it into a short multi chapter story. Also it isn't really following any time lines, there will be stuff in here which hasn't happened in canon.  
> They are all of age to be drinking, lets say they are around 24 years old.
> 
> Warning! A teeny tiny mention of an accusation of rape which had happened in the past. Its only like three sentences but I thought I'd give a heads up anyway.

It’s been a good day and an even better night. As far as he knows nothing has gone wrong and it's all ran smoothly. No villains have attacked any cities, no terrorist have interrupted the ceremony with guns blazing, no aliens have decided Earth looks like a wonderful place to invade and most importantly the two main people are now joined in marriage.

Conner is sat at one of the tables taking a breather from dancing and now is watching everyone around him. Most of them were drunk. Even most of the meta humans were drunk which just seemed impossible until tonight but there they were stumbling around one another at the bar or on the dance floor. That’s probably one of the reasons why they wanted the after party back at Wayne Manor, its where the special booze is kept.

Kon’s had a few to drink but not enough to take him over the edge, not anywhere near it really. He just didn’t want to get drunk so he was taking it easy for the night, at the end of the day if a crisis on Earth was about to happen they’ll need someone who is sober enough to begin with dealing with it until all the others sobered up enough to help out.

Barbra and Dick are both smashed. Dick’s going around to everyone claiming his love for them and how happy he is while Barbra is giggling at anything and everything. Jon and Damian have long been gone and god knows where the rascals have disappeared too. He had lost track of Bart a few hours ago, Cassie was currently on the dance floor with a majority of the community including people such as Kori, Roy, Gar, Stephanie, Barry, Wally, Kara, Hal, Ollie, Dinah, Diana.

However there is a certain person he had lost contact with since getting to the Manor several hours ago and that is his boyfriend. He hasn’t spoken or even seen Tim since arriving.

As if reading his mind a sudden weight appears on Conner’s lap and Conner suddenly finds himself dealing with a lap full of said boyfriend. Tim squirms around for a moment until he’s comfy and that is with his arms looped around his neck and legs straddling his hips. Conner instinctively places his hands at his boyfriend’s slim hips.

“Koooonnnnnn....” Tim drawls out to him and Conner can instantly tell that Tim is also smashed. The slurring of words, the smell of alcohol and the almost sluggish movements tell him everything. How the hell did Tim get this drunk? At the start of the wedding Tim had personally told him that he wasn’t going to get drunk because he has an important meeting at WE the next afternoon.

Well that’s clearly going to have to be rescheduled then isn’t it.

“Koooonnnnn....” Tim says again, gaining his attention.

Kon squeezes his hips lightly. “Yes Tim?”

“Lets... Lets have the sex.”

Kon is momentarily drawn back by what Tim had just said. However all thoughts immediately go out the window when Tim roughly (sloppily) grinds against him and then continues to place a warm and hungry kiss to his lips. It takes Kon a moment to get his thoughts together as Tim continues to grind against him and kiss the day lights out of him. In the end he gets his senses together and grips Tim’s hips harder to stop his movements as he leans back away from Tim breaking up the kiss. Tim bucks in his grip and whines but Conner doesn’t let up.

“Kooooonnnnn..... Pleeeeeeease....” Tim whines.

At this point Kon becomes acutely becomes aware of Tim’s hardness and Conner can feel himself responding to Tim’s actions, a warm pressure slowly building up down in his lower half, a sudden want and need. But now isn’t the right time as Tim isn’t in the right state of mind to give full consent and Tim would most likely say that it’s okay he wants it and gives his consent but Kon isn’t having any of it.

If he was drunk too then it would be a different story, but he isn’t so there’s that.

Kon puts his focus back on his boyfriend, he spreads his TTK across his body to pin the man still. Kon tilts Tim’s head so he can look him straight in the eye. Tim lets out a low moan which Conner struggles to ignore in favour of looking into Tim’s blue glassy eyes. His pupils are blown wide and his eyes don’t stay still, they keep jerking to the side every few seconds. Kon lets his TTK drop but keeps a firm grip on Tim’s hips to stop any movement.

Tim’s going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

“Tim, you’re drunk.” Kon sates obviously.

Tim just nods and grins. “Yep.” He then lets out a high pitched giggle.

Kon frown at the response. “How did you get this drunk? You have a meeting tomorrow remember.”

Tim starts to shake his head and Kon has to steady the man to prevent him falling off of his lap. “Nope... I don’t... No meeting tomorrow.”

“Yes you do Tim.”

“No I don’t. I cancelled it before hand.”

“Really?”

“Yep”

“Okay. Wanna tell me how you got this drunk?” Kon tries again.

Tim doesn’t answer, instead he bucks in Kon’s grip and leans in trying to get a kiss. Kon doesn’t comply, he turns his head away.

“Tim.” He says more sternly.

“It was Jay.” Tim finally answers.

“Jason?”

Tim doesn’t respond, he gives up trying to kiss Kon on the lips and then leans against Conner’s chest and starts to mouth at his neck.

“Yep. I guess he just wanted me to drink. “

As Kon tries his hardest to not melt into Tim’s touches he looks over at the bar to see Jason staring at them with a knowing smirk. Kon narrows his eyes at the older man and in response Jason raises his beer glass and mouths ‘you’re welcome’.

When Kon feels his dress shirt starting to move up his stomach he’s brought back to the situation at hand. Tim’s slim hands start to work their way across his stomach and slowly up his chest. Kon is quick to grab his wrists and bring them out of his shirt. Tim once again groans and begins to move his hips against Kon’s now that they’re free.

“Kooonnn... Please.”

Conner can still feel himself responding to Tim’s movements, even a little voice inside his head is telling him to give in, but he refuses. Instead he manoeuvres Tim into his arms and begins to carry him bridal style. Tim lets out a giggle at the movement and wraps one arm around Conner’s neck while the other begins to caress Kon’s face.

As Conner walks out of the room he sends Jason a dirty glare before leaving. Kon says bye to everyone he passes just to be polite but the sooner he can get Tim to bed the better. Kon’s steps falter slightly when Tim starts to kiss his neck, he sucks and licks it which sends a shiver through Kon at every touch. Conner is starting to feel the strain of his pants against his crotch and uses his TTK to keep himself from showing anything in public, Tim on the other is showing as prominent as ever and the man doesn’t even care. Kon takes a steadying breath, only if Tim wasn’t drunk.

Conner quickly makes his way to Tim’s room. Once he reaches it he closes it the door behind him and gently places Tim on the bed. When Kon goes to turn around he’s stopped by two hands grabbing tightly on his shirt. Kon looks down at his boyfriend just to see two wide glassy orbs looking back up at him.

“Koooonnnnn....”

Tim lets go of his shirt and begins to trail his fingers up Kon’s chest in a teasing manner. Leaning in close Tim rasps “I want you...”

Kon swallows thickly as he watches Tim’s fingers on his chest. God those three little words. He can feel his erection straining against his pants which is increasing in discomfort every second as he stands next to Tim. Kon didn’t even get a chance to process Tim’s next movement because suddenly Tim’s lips were against his in a bruising kiss with surprising force that Conner wasn’t expecting.

It’s hot and messy and Kon is having serious trouble controlling his thoughts while Tim licks out his mouth with his warm tongue. It becomes even harder to think when Tim begins to moan and as he pushes himself up against Conner’s chest tightly. Tim’s hands start to work at Conner’s dress shirt, fingers fumbling around trying to get the buttons undone.

Kon lets him unbutton his shirt up to the very last one, when he finally gets his thoughts together. Kon grabs Tim’s wrists and hold them steady as he breaks up the kiss. “Tim...” he says breathlessly.

Tim whines in response, tugging his wrists. “Please Kon... Pleeeeease.... I want you.”

Once again Kon swallows thickly. “I want you to but now isn’t the right time babe.”

“Don’t care.” Tim announces as he leans in for another kiss. Kon leans back again and still doesn’t let go of his boyfriend’s wrists.

“Tim, no.” He says more forcefully. “You need to get some rest and some sleep.”

Suddenly Tim goes limp in his hold and sprawls out over the bed as much as he can as his wrists are still captured in Conner’s hands.

“I want your dick. Not brother Dick.” Conner watches Tim make a face of disgust. “That’s weird. Gross.”

Kon lets out a little laugh at his boyfriend. “Yeah Tim, that’s pretty disgusting.”

Tim giggles. “Yep. I want you in my ass. For you to pin me down and to make me take it.”

Kon finally lets go of Tim’s wrists and once again he’s feeling very uncomfortable down there. _Not tonight. Tim’s too out of it. Only if he wasn’t drunk._

Tim begins to squirm on the bed in front of Conner and he can’t help but watch. Tim’s shirt begins to ride up his stomach showing his defined muscles and old scars, it’s making Kon want to lick them. Tim whines and groans in frustration and suddenly his hips are thrusting up and down on the bed.

“Kooooonnnn..... please. I’ll do anything. I want you. I want you to pound me, hold me, make me take it.”

“Tim I promise we’ll do it another day okay.” Kon tells his withering boyfriend with all the self restraint he can muster up to stop himself from pouncing on Tim and taking him like he’s begging to.

“Noooo... I want now!”

“Tim, no.”

“TK. I love your TK. The way you make me hold still. Make me come undone.”

Dammit, it’s getting so much harder now. Both his self restraint and his dick, it’s beginning to really hurt now. _Can’t give in. Remember what happened last time... yeah that’s not happening **ever** again. _ Kon begins to feel his mood drop at the thought of what happened, which is kind of what he needs right now. He moves his focus back onto his boyfriend.

“Tim, I _promise_ that next time I’ll do whatever you want okay. What you says go and I’ll make it a night for you to remember but right now you are to drunk and not in the state of mind for us to be doing anything. I’m going to grab some water and we’re going to bed to sleep.”

Tim whimpers and rocks his hips once again and somehow Kon manages to make himself move and go to Tim’s bathroom. Thankfully there is a glass there and he fills it up with water as he takes a few deep breaths to get himself together. His painful erection passes, mostly because of the thought of what has happened before.

Kon leaves the bathroom and enters the bedroom to see Tim still sprawled out over the bed, only instead of him withering and whining he’s fast asleep and letting out light snores. Kon listens to his heart beat just to double check and finds it beating at a slow and steady pace. Yeah, he’s out cold.

Kon places the glass on the bedside table before moving around to deal with his boyfriend. He redresses Tim in some pyjamas (which are basically his clothes anyway) and then tucks him underneath the bed sheets. Kon then gets himself ready and climbs underneath the sheets next to him, Tim immediately curls into him and Kon throws an arm over him pulling him even closer.

“Night Tim.” He whispers softly as he kisses the top of Tim’s head. He lies there and listens to the steady beat of Tim’s heart until he falls asleep.

 

 

Kon wakes up to the sound of someone vomiting and it takes him a minute to become fully conscious. He glances at the time to see it saying seven in the morning and then turns over to the other side of the bed to see it empty, he reaches out and feels the still warm sheets.

He climbs out of bed and grabs the glass he had left before going to the bathroom where he finds his boyfriend hunched over the toilet heavily breathing. Kon scrunches up his nose in disgust, it smells awful. He pours away the water from the glass to fill it up with some fresh water before he bends down and starts to lightly rub Tim’s back.

“Hey, how you doing?” He asks quietly.

Tim groans. “This is awful. How did this happen- fuck.” He throws up in the toilet again.

After Tim stops heaving Kon speaks again. “Think your good now?”

Tim nods his head very lightly. “Yeah... think so.”

“Here.” Kon passes him the glass.

Tim takes it in a shaking hand. He rinses his mouth out before swallowing some of it. Conner gives him a moment before helping him up. “Come on, up you get. You can still get a couple more hours of sleep.” Tim, thankfully, doesn’t argue or resists Kon as he makes him stand up. Kon settles Tim back down on the bed before refilling his glass and putting it on the bedside table next to him.

As Conner gets into bed Tim shuffles over creating space between them. Kon frowns at this and grabs Tim to pull him over into his side. They cuddle in silence for a minute before Tim quietly speaks up. “Sorry for waking you.”

Kon instantly shushes him. “Tim it's okay. Don’t bother apologising.”

“You sure? It isn’t really isn't fair that you have to take care of me.”

Conner snorts. “Dude, if I didn’t want to take care of you I wouldn’t. But because I love you I don’t mind.” He smiles at Tim. Tim doesn’t look very convinced but before Tim could protest anymore Kon kisses the top of his head and whispers, “Get some more sleep Tim.”

Tim goes out like a light, it takes Conner a little longer but eventually he ends up dozing off.

 

A few hours later Conner is woken up by the bedroom door being slammed opened.

“Morning sleeping beauties.” A semi-familiar voice speaks out to them sounding very chipper.

Conner is fully prepared to ignore them right up until a bright light erupts in the room making both bed occupants groan. He feels Tim burrow deeper into his side, head fully covered by the bed cover. Kon throws an arm over his eyes to try and block out the intruding light.

“Seriously love birds get your asses out of the bed.”

Now feeling more alive Kon peeks out from underneath his arm to see Jason standing at the end of the bed and for some unnerving reason looking rather happy. From next to him Tim groans. “Go away. Still sleeping.”

Jason just laughs and looks at the lump next to Conner. “Had a fun morning have we Baby Bird?”

“No thanks to you.” Tim grumbles out.

Kon removes his arm from his eyes to look at the man fully. “Why are coming in and waking us up?” He questions.

Jason turns his gaze onto him and shrugs. “Alfred is making brunch and wants everyone present who’s staying at the Manor from last night. He’s dishing up in 20 minutes so basically move your asses.”

“Okay.” Kon replies not having much else to say. Jason turns to leave and a sudden thought occurs to him. “Wait, how are you fine? You were drinking loads last night.”

Jason grins widely. “I’ve been drinking for years Clone, basically immune to the stuff now.” Jason waves as he leaves the room.

It takes Kon some work but in the end he’s able to get Tim up and downstairs in 15 minutes. Tim looks wrecked from where he’s sat at the table and Kon struggles to not outright laugh at the state of his boyfriend. Getting smashed never does Tim any favours (does it anyone?) but thankfully it doesn’t happen very often.

As Alfred brings out the food on the table a lot of people turn up and settle down in a seat. Kon briefly thinks about how Batman must be feeling having all these meta humans in his home, but he quickly gets rid of them thoughts as there’s no need to be thinking about that. They all have a wonderful meal and Kon did force Tim to eat something which his boyfriend wasn’t happy about but thankfully he ate without much protest.

Kon and Tim head back up to Tim’s room. Tim is now looking more alive than before and Kon is feeling pretty content. Tim disappears into the bathroom while he makes up the bed, after a moment Tim appears in the doorway and for some reason looks guilty. Kon frowns at him. “Tim you okay? What’s wrong.”

“I’m sorry about last night. I remember most of it and feel absolutely ashamed of myself.”

Kon shakes his head, “Tim it's-”

Tim cuts him off and looks at him with sad eyes. “I shouldn’t have let myself get that drunk.”

“Tim.” Kon captures his boyfriends’ attention. He walks up to him and takes his small hands in his own and gives them a squeeze. “It’s alright, I don’t care. It’s nice to see you let yourself go, yeah okay you have slightly over done it but it doesn’t matter, no harm done”

Tim nods, accepting Kon’s words. He then looks up at the Kyrptonian with loving eyes which makes Kon’s heart melt. “Thank you for taking care of me, especially up here when I was in that horrendous state.”

Kon smiles back. “Of course Tim.”

Tim then moves and captures Conner’s hands in his own. “Kon, why didn’t you have sex with me last night? I know I was completely out of it but I could tell that you defiantly wanted to.”

Sighing Kon looks away from Tim. “You weren’t in the right state of mind that’s why.”

Tim puts a hand on Conner’s face and brings it back round towards him, making Conner look at him. “It goes much deeper than that though doesn’t it?”

 _He always knows doesn’t he?_ Kon looks into Tim’s blue eyes and finds nothing but concern and love. He leans forwards and rests their foreheads together. “Yeah it does. Back when I was in Hawaii, before I got with Tana, I did sleep around a bit as you know but one girl I hooked up with was at the time drunk. I was practically sober while she was off her head, even worse than you last night, and we – you know.

The next morning she basically accused me of rape even though she gave me all her consent. I was young and stupid. Long story short it all got sorted out thankfully, luckily it just stayed between us two so it didn’t get in the papers or nothing. She apologised for the accusation and for her behaviour and just like that we went our separate ways.

From that point onwards I swore that I would never have sex with a drunk person ever again because I didn’t want to be put in that situation again.”

“Oh Kon...” Tim whispers. He wraps his arms around him and Conner leans into it, accepting the warmth. “I appreciate what you did last night.”

Kon nods believing his boyfriend. He then pulls away and looks down at him to notice a smug look in Tim’s eyes. “Upon that I do remember a certain promise being made.”

Conner smiles knowingly. “Well I promise now that I’ll make that promise a reality later on another day. For now we’re going to have a lazy day if that’s alright with you.”

Tim’s shoulders slump and lets out a sigh. “Good, because right now I’m still feeling awful. Thank god Jason had the decency to make me cancel that meeting last night.”

Smiling, Kon rolls his eyes and pulls Tim over to the bed, they settle down to cuddle for rest of the day.

* * *

 

Kon was walking back to his room after being in the gym for a few consecutive hours of training. He was hot, sweaty and wants a shower followed by some food then falling asleep on his bed for the next week. Maybe he’ll even get Tim to join him at some point. They haven’t spent quality time together since Dick and Barbra’s wedding which was over two months ago.

At this point the last thing Kon expected was to be attacked in his own room at Titan’s Tower, so when he was suddenly pinned up against his door after immediately walking through it he froze in shock. By the time he gets over the initial shock he notices that a very familiar body is pressed up tight against him and very familiar lips are sliding against his. Without thinking about it Kon wraps his arms around the waist of his boyfriend and draws him impossibly closer.

Conner pulls away from the kiss and looks down. “Tim... What?” He gets out breathlessly. Tim doesn’t say anything as he leans up and presses chaste kisses on Kon’s lips and jaw at the same time Conner certainly doesn’t miss the not so subtle rock of the man’s hips against his own.

Tim stops and draws back slightly. He looks up at Kon with a mischievous smile. “You have a promise to fulfil.” He rocks his hips against Conner’s once again and this time Kon can feel how hard Tim is through their pants.

Catching on, Kon smirks. “I do, don’t I?”

In one quick motion Kon flips their positions so he’s the one pinning Tim up against the door. Tim’s legs wrap around his waist and Kon leans in and engulfs Tim in a bruising kiss.

When the kiss finishes they are both left panting and Kon can feel himself responding now, warmth slowly but surely spreading inside of him. He then teasingly begins to rock his hips up against Tim’s. In between kisses on the man’s mouth, jaw and neck he asks. “What do you want Wonder Boy?”

Tim lets out a whine and a gasp before responding. “You... I want you.”

Kon hums appreciatively. He uses his TK to pin Tim still against him, arms locked at his sides and his head pinned up showing lots of neck which Kon starts to press more kisses to. He feels Tim trying to buck in his telekinetic grip but he doesn’t let it up.

“What am I going to do with you?” He asks lowly. Tim makes a whimpering sound. “What was it you were telling me that night? How you wanted me to pound you into the bed? How you wanted me to make you come undone?”

“Kon please! God!”

Conner lets the TK drop from his neck so he can look at Tim’s face. His eyes were wide and his mouth is open while he heavily panted. Conner rocks his hips up a little harder and faster, creating some friction between them. He hard now and it's straining against his shorts painfully but he doesn’t pay much attention to it because he’s watching Tim. _Shower, food and sleep can wait._ His boyfriend rolls his head back in pleasure, his eyes are now half lidded and his mouth continues to hang open. Kon captures him in another hot and messy kiss as he continues to rock their hips.

“What do you want Tim?” He asks again.

“Fuck Conner!” Tim growls out in frustration. “You! I want you fucking me!”

Kon decides to change their positions. He hooks his arms under Tim’s ass and takes his weight as he carries him over to the bed. Putting Tim down Conner climbs on top of him smiling. “Whatever you want.”

 

 

The next day Conner takes great pride in watching Tim go about the Tower. His movements are stiff and he winces ever so slightly every time he sits down. It will definitely be a night they’ll remember for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
